The present invention relates to closure buckles for a safety belt system, especially for automobile vehicles, and more particularly a closure buckle of the type comprising a tilting bolt or latch locking member, and a retaining member for the locking element with the latch in locked configuration.
Such a buckle is the subject, for example, of French patent application No. 78/34404 that describes an arrangement utilizing, in a U-shaped base, a retaining member in the form of a bar urged by a spring, an ejector, also urged by a spring, and a locking element or solid and rigid latch formed on either side, with numerous projecting parts, the whole resulting finally in a heavy and somewhat bulky buckle that is relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble. There also was a proposal of a simplified buckle of this type, utilizing a locking element or latch, cut and shaped from a metal sheet, articulated at its rear end on a head of the rivet attaching it to the base of the metal strand connecting the buckle to an element of the vehicle chassis, as well as a retaining bar with angular displacement, fixed to a rocker which, in turn, is linked pivotally to an ejector guided to slide centrally in the base of the base, a return spring also coupling the push-button and the front end of the locking element.
The object of the present invention is an improved closure buckle of the type in question, simple in structure and inexpensive to manufacture, utilizing only a small number of elements and being characterized by compactness and lightness, while insuring a dependable locking of the latch.
Another object of the present invention is a proposal of a closure buckle insuring, with a reduced number of active elements, improved sequences of locking and opening of the buckle.